The Song of White Wings
by KalasRaven
Summary: A Baten Kaitos Legend of Zelda crossover! Caught in a storm Kalas and Lyude find themselves on another foating island, Hyrule! Will love blossom between the two heros of Baten Kaitos and Legend of Zelda? Or will they be torn apart? KalasxLink
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos!

This has a VERY unusual pairing in it! One day the idea struck me and I HAD to write a fan fic! I hope you like it! Here's the first chapter!

KALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALAS

"Umm, Kalas are you sure this is safe?" asked Lyude as Kalas hosted the sail of Gibari's boat. "Sure I'm sure! I've seen Gibari do this plenty!" Kalas then untied the boat from the dock and they didn't move.

"Why aren't we going anywhere?" Xelha, who as also dragged onto the boat, asked. "I don't know… Look there's a safety lever on the floor of the boat," the one-wing bent down and pulled on it but it wouldn't budge.

Kalas growled in frustration then his eyes rested on Xelha and he smiled smugly. "Hey Xelha give me your curtain rod and I'll pry it loose."

"_Kalas_! My weapon isn't a _curtain rod_!" the blonde shot a death glare at Kalas, who was in hysterics. Even Lyude couldn't suppress a soft chuckle.

Xelha blushed from embarrassment of being made fun of and childishly turned around so she sat, her back facing the two teens. Kalas rolled his eyes and snatched Xelha's curtain rod from her hands and gave the lever a few hard knocks. It came loose and the boat began to float out of the dock.

"M-my staff!" Xelha cried. "_Curtain rod_," Kalas coughed as he handed her the rod back, which now had a dent in it.

"Kalas why are we doing this?" asked Lyude, changing the subject before the steaming Xelha started screaming. "Because I wanted to that's all," then Kalas lowered his voice and bent over toward the imperialist. "Though there are a few things I would like to throw overboard right now." His purple eyes swept over the blonde and Lyude smiled.

"I just wanted to get away is all, find myself an adventure… Ha! Imagine if there's another island out there somewhere? That would be awesome!" Kalas smiled and shook his head as he stared out into the clouds.

KALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALAS

Hours went by and the three travelers kept drifting farther and farther away from the islands. They were so far away they couldn't see them anymore.

The sky began to darken and a wind picked up. "Kalas," Lyude's voice was worried. "I think we should go back. It looks like we are in the mist of a pending storm."

Kalas looked up at the darkening sky and his eyes grew wide. "Well," he tried to smile. "If worst comes to worse we can always make like a witch and fly on Xelha's curtain rod."

Xelha glared at Kalas then turned her back to him again. "Jeez you think we killed Meemi or something," Kalas whispered to Lyude.

"Kalas I think there are more important things at hand now," Lyude's voice was now almost shaking with worry as thunder rumbled over-head. "When there's thunder there is usually lightning!" he cried as his voice got slightly higher. "Well aren't you captain obvious!" Kalas said sarcastically trying to hide his own concern.

"If we try to turn around the storm will overtake us eventually," Lyude said knowingly as the sky darkened even more. "So we should sit here and do nothing?" Kalas demanded. "We should go baaaaaack!" Xelha's sentence turned into a shriek of terror as a gust of wind violently jerked the boat sideways.

"Hang on!" Lyude cried as the wind grew stronger and rain began to fall. Soon the sky was pitch black and the wind jostled the boat around making Kalas think he was going to be sick. The rain came down hard soaking them all to the bone.

"Xelha try to steer the boat!" Lyude screamed over the howling wind and the thunder claps. Kalas tried to make his way over to the uncertain blonde but the boat suddenly jerked over to the side and the teen hit his head.

Kalas stumbled and fell onto the floor, his eyes began to close just as rain and blood started seeping down his face.

That was the last thing Kalas remembered before his eyes closed and everything went silent.

KALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALAS

"Kalas! Kalas are you alright?" the voice was frantic with worry. "Kalas!"

The one-wing's eyes slowly opened and he saw Lyude crouched next to him. Once Kalas opened his eyes Lyude smiled. "I'm alright Lyude," Kalas said groggily while sitting up. "Ow!" Kalas felt a throbbing and his hand flew up to the wound on the side of his head.

Lyude then ripped a piece of cloth from his uniform with his teeth. "We're lucky you are not unconscious," he said through a mouthful of cloth. "Whoa Lyude that's the coolest thing I've seen you do!" Kalas gawked as Lyude took the cloth out of his mouth and proceeded to wrap Kalas' head with it.

"I wouldn't call it "cool"," Lyude blushed slightly. "Every person in the imperial army has to know basic survival-" "No, I mean you bit off cloth from your _uniform_! I never even see dirt on it!" Kalas then looked up and saw the piece of cloth now circling his head. "I must look like a complete dork," he grumbled.

The imperialist chucked at the comment then seconds later a look of horror spread across his face. "Where is Xelha?"

Kalas' eyes grew wide as he remembered. "Oh yeah, I forgot about her..."

After almost a half hour of looking Kalas found Xelha sprawled on the ground with blood covering her body. "Look on the bright side," Kalas knelt down and cradled Xelha in his arms while staring deeply into her eyes. "Your curtain rod is just fine!"

Xelha grabbed into Kalas' shirt and pulled him close to her face. "It's not a… curtain rod…" with those last words she was dead.

Lyude looked down in sympathy and Kalas laid her body on the ground. There was a minutes silence then Kalas clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Lets go!" he exclaimed smiling.

"But what about Xelha?" Lyude asked in disbelief of Kalas' enthusiasm just after his friends' death. "Oh right…" Kalas sighed and looked down at Xelha's body.

"Cast light upon the darkened earth. Save those lost in despair. Oh, mighty ocean, guide us as we journey through… the darkest pit of night…" Kalas' voice rang out into the sky and at once Xelha disappeared.

Kalas then smiled again. "Now let's go!" "Kalas why are you in such a good mood when Xelha just-"

"Oh come on Lyude! I can't wallow in despair or else I won't get anywhere in life!" Kalas then began to walk away. "Wait, Kalas!" Lyude jogged after him. "Do you have any idea where we are?" the red-head asked after catching up to the other teen. "Nope, I just know that we're alive and that we have to find civilization," Kalas replied looking around.

"This place doesn't look like any of the islands…" Lyude commented and his eyes narrowed. "Could this be another island that we have never been to? What if there is know one on this island? What will we do then?" his voice was worried once again. "Well if that's the case was can live here till we build something to get us out of here," said Kalas as if their current situation didn't bother him.

Then a sudden idea came to Kalas and his wing appeared, then his winglet unfolded on his back. "I'll fly up and look around. I'll tell you if I see anything." With that Kalas shot up into the sky.

Looking out into the distance Kalas at once saw what looked like a castle. The teen's smile broadened when he saw what looked like a house at that distance. It wasn't that far away from what he could make out. "Let's go!" Kalas called down to Lyude who looked up. "This direction!" he pointed then began to fly away. "Kalas, wait!" Lyude cried and began to run after his friend.

KALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALAS

Kalas landed near a walkway that went uphill. Lyude came up to him a minute later, his breathing heavy. Without a word Kalas began to walk up the path, his eyes shining with curiosity. Lyude sighed and followed him, unable to protest through his panting.

The blue-haired teen's eyes widened and he saw a fenced in field with a house and barn. Kalas knocked on the house's door but know one answered. Looking into the barn he only saw animals, there weren't any people.

Lyude sat down in the shade of a tree and rested his body from all the running. Kalas was determined to find someone so he walked over to the field. Kalas' eyes widened when he saw someone out in the field, riding a beautiful tan horse.

"Hey!" Kalas called out to the person. Without a moments hesitation the person steered the horse in Kalas' direction. As the horse drew nearer Kalas could see the rider was a teenager clad in green.

KALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALAS

Who could that person be... Hmmm... Well if you don't know you'll see in the next chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

W00T! The second chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to write it. I'm trying to go slow with this fic so I can get every detail in my head. I have a lot of ideas and I need to put them all into order.

On to the chapter!!!

Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link

As the rider drew nearer Kalas could see it was a teenager, about his age. "Hello there," The person said in a friendly voice. Kalas' eyes grew wide when he saw the teen had incredibly long ears.

"H-hi," Kalas began and froze when the long-eared person jumped off his horse. The one-wing was also a foot taller than him, though the other teen was much more muscular. "Malon and her father are out at the moment so they told me to watch the ranch today." the green clad teen said.

Holding out his hand the elf smile grew wider, "My name is Link." "Kalas," the blue-haired teen said shaking Link's hand.

"Are you travelers?" Link asked, his blue eyes glancing at Lyude sitting in the background then back to Kalas. "You could say that," Kalas said looking the elf up and down, puzzled at the sight before him. Link cocked his head to one side, seeing Kalas' eyes going over him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Kalas blinked and his eye twitched "Uhh... well... I've never seen anyone like you before." Link's eyes narrowed in confusion "You not from around here are you? Almost everyone in Hyrule looks like me," Link pointed to his ears.

"Hyrule? What's that?" Kalas' looked even more puzzled. "Your in it!" Link exclaimed astonished. "Everywhere around you is Hyrule and is ruled by the King. Are you even of this world?" Link shook his head. "I'll stop the questions, I'll have them all answered in time. Right now I must get you to Hyrule castle."

Kalas nodded and looked over his shoulder signaling Lyude to come over. Lyude stared his approach, then stopped as he drew nearer, seeing the huge tan creature beside Link. Link chuckled at his astonished face.

"This is Epona, my horse. I'm Link." he added looking at the red-head. "Lyude it's a pleasure," the imperial officer bowed slightly. Link mounted Epona and sighed. "Unfortunately Epona cannot carry three people." Kalas smirked, "Lyude you go with Link."

Lyude nodded and started to walk towards Epona. The horse snorted, as if asking Link if she should let him come closer. "It's alright Epona," Link said soothingly, patting the horse's neck. Link helped pull Lyude into the saddle so the officer sat behind him.

"Hold onto my waist," Link instructed and Lyude did so, though he looked uncomfortable about it.

"I'll follow you." Kalas said, his eyes gleaming. Link's eyes narrowed. "You will not be able to keep up with her," the elf said uncertainly.

"No I will..." Kalas said confidently and with those words a blue light swirled around him and he closed his eyes, feeling the warm spirit of his heart. Once the light dimmed there was a single deformed gray wing outstretched on his back.

Link looked bewildered, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. "Wings?" Link said is a questioning tone, but not meant to be rude. Kalas looked down at the ground in shame, why did it sound like he didn't know what they were? "Me and my deformed wing of the heart..." the teen muttered.

Lyude saw that his friend was hurt and softly placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "We should go," Lyude said in a hushed voice. Link nodded noting that Kalas looked sad. "Let's go," Link said in a happy tone. The elf snapped Epona's rains and the horse galloped down the passage. Kalas flapped his wings and lifted off the ground and flew after them.

Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link

"Woah..." Kalas stared up at the castle before them. "This is Hyrule Castle," Link said proudly. "This is nothing like the structures back home, not even in Diadem," Lyude said in awe.

"Let's go in," Link said and began to walk towards the front gate. Kalas and Lyude followed the elf through the doors down the hall all the way to a pair of door with guards standing on either side.

"Sir Link!" The guards bowed their heads slightly. _Link must be a big-shot around here..._ Kalas thought as Link spoke to the guards. "May we see the King?" he asked. "I am sorry the King is out at the moment and will not be back for several days," one of the guards said. "But Princess Zelda is here," added the second.

Link smiled, "May we see the Princess then?" "Yes I don't believe she is busy at the moment," said the first guard and he opened the doors. Link nodded his thanks and walked into the throne room. Kalas shared a nervous glance with Lyude before following the elf.

Once Link got to the foot of the throne he bent down on one knee and bowed his head. Kalas and Lyude mimicked Link's movements.

"Raise Link, Hero of Time," Zelda said in a soft, kind voice.. Link at once stood, but bowed his head.

"And who are they?" Zelda walked toward the two teens who were still kneeling. "You can stand you know," Zelda smiled and both Kalas and Lyude hastily stood.

"I have never seen you here before," Zelda looked at Kalas and then to Lyude. "That is because we aren't from your world," Lyude began.

He explained about the five continents, how most of them had wings, and why they came to be in Hyrule.

"And now we are here," the imperial officer concluded. Zelda looked at Link with wide eyes and he looked equally bewildered.

"Were are my manners?" the Princess asked apologetically. "Both of you look exhausted we can continue discussing this tomorrow once you've rested."

Kalas suddenly did feel tired and his head hurt. "Link please see to it that they sleep well tonight," Zelda said and Link nodded.

Link turned to Kalas and Lyude, "We'll go back to Lon Lon Ranch, alright?" Both teens nodded. They all bowed to Zelda once more before leaving Hyrule Castle.

Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link

"Darn Lyude's already asleep..." Kalas whispered looking and the unmoving teen. "He just got in bed five minutes ago."

There was a knock at the door. Kalas got off his bed and walked over to the door and opened it. Link stood there with a bag in his arms. "Hi Link, what's up?" Kalas asked.

"I came to tend to your wounds," Link said holding up the bag. "Well Lyude is already asleep, can we do it tomorrow?" asked the one wing. The elf smiled "We can do it in my room, this way we won't disturb Lyude."

"Alright," Kalas said walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. They walked across the hall into Link's room and closed the door.

"Sit down," the elf nodded towards the bed. "Ok," Kalas his as he was told and sighed, his eyes beginning to close.

"I know your tired so I'll make this quick," Link smiled and unwrapped Kalas' head from the makeshift bandage. He cringed slightly, "That's a nasty bruise you've got." Kalas smirked, "I thought you were a hero, does the sight of blood make you faint or something?"

Link's eyes flashed with amusement. "Only when some poor wretch like you is hurt and you need my help." "Hey! For your information "Hero of Time" I happen to be a strong swordsman!" Kalas glared, though not nastily.

Link chuckled, "Oh you. Lay down on the bed." As soon as Kalas' head hit the pillow he was out. The he closed his eyes and let the feelings of Link tending to his wound wash over him.

The feeling of the wet cloth.

The sting of the medicine being pored onto his wound.

The feeling of Link's warm hands against his face...

"Good night... Kalas," Link's soft voice said just as Kalas drifted to sleep.

Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link

Yay! Link is in the story now!

I can't wait for Twilight Princess! Yes that was random but I can't WAIT!!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos or Legend of Zelda!

I'm so happy people are reviewing! Thank you so much for your support of my fic! (With the randomest pairing!) I really like it though, they make a great couple!

Enjoy the third chapter!

KALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALAS

A warm feeling.

A warm _touch_.

Kalas' eyes flew open and shot straight up in bed.

There, lying next to him was a shirtless Link!

"Gah!" Kalas practically yelled and scrambled out of bed. "What the heck is he _doing_!?" the one-wing said out loud, absolutely bewildered.

The elf was lying on his side, one arm under the pillow, the other brought up to his chest.

Kalas knew he should stop staring, but found it hard to tear his eyes away...

Link's well muscled chest was raising and falling with steady breaths. His blonde hair was messed up, covering his closed eyes, and his mouth was slightly open as he breathed.

Kalas was getting hot. His chest felt tight, and his heart began to beat faster with each moment. His hands began to shake and his breathing became fast as if he couldn't contain what was happening to his body.

"What is happening to me!?" Kalas said, is a very shaky voice. Then Link shifted so he was lying on his back, his hair moved away from one eye making him look like a sleeping angle.

The blue haired teen got even hotter and his heart beat painfully in his chest.

_Link looks so..._

Kalas began to run out of the room before he could complete the thought. He had to get away from those feelings!

Once he stopped running the teen found himself in the middle of Lon Lon Ranch. He slumped down under the shade of a tree and put his head in his hands. "What- what was that!?" he panted frantically.

He drew his shaking hands through his hair. "That was so..." Kalas couldn't come up with a word to describe it. What was the word he was looking for?

His heart was still pounding and he was still hot all over. "What is this!?" the one-wing demanded and stood up. He stared walking, trying to shake these feelings off.

"It was Link. A guy. Sleeping," Kalas began pacing, deep in thought. "In bed..." Kalas' voice trailed off.

"Next to... me..." Kalas felt a hot wave of embarrassment wash over him and the picture of Link sleeping drifted into his mind.

"AGH! Stop it Kalas!" the teen shouted to himself and grasped his hair in his hands. "That's disgusting!"

"What is?"

Kalas jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Link not ten feet away from him. Kalas' heart began to race and he turned away, trying to hide his red face. "Kalas?" Link asked with concern. "Oh, it's nothing... It was a dream I had is all!" Kalas turned and faced Link and grinned widely.

"Are you sure? Your face is all red," Link retched out and lightly touched Kalas' flushed face. Kalas gasped slightly and pulled away from the elf's warm hand. "What?" Link asked his eyes narrowing.

"It's a dream I had..." Kalas lied. "About my grandfather and brother."

"Oh, what happened?" Link drew nearer his blue eyes widening.

"It was about there death and I just couldn't take it and I started to cry. That's why my face is red," Kalas concluded. "Oh, I'm so sorry..." Link blinked in sympathy. "It's alright, they died two years ago and I already got revenge on the guy that killed them," Kalas smiled a bit. "I still miss them though..."

"I know what can take your mind off it!" Link exclaimed and dug his hand into one of the pouches that hung off his belt. "Here it is!" Link held up a beautiful instrument. "What is it?" Kalas stared at the blue thing in the Hero's hand. "An Ocarina!" Link smiled.

"Here, you can play it," Link said holding out his Ocarina to Kalas. "I don't think I can play it…" the blue haired teen looked at the instrument with narrowed eyes. "I'll teach you then," Link then placed the ocarina in the teen's hand. "Alright," Kalas sighed and waited for Link to tell him what to do.

"Put it to your lips," Link instructed and Kalas did as he was told. "Place your fingers here," Link placed Kalas' fingers in the correct position. "Now blow softly."

Kalas closed his eyes and blew into the Ocarina and the note it played was like the sound of joy itself.

Link placed his fingers in another position. "Blow again." Kalas did and the note was even sweeter than the last. Link then placed his fingers in another position and many times after until Link had a satisfied smirk on his face.

Kalas' eyes narrowed and pointed at the Ocarina. "What did I play?" he demanded. Link motioned to look out into field. A horse was galloping towards them until it stopped right beside Link. "You just played Epona's song," Link said cheerfully. Kalas took a few steps backward, knowing what the elf was getting at.

"Oh no, I'm not getting on a horse!" Kalas protested. "Come on Kalas! Epona's the greatest horse in Hyrule!" Link combed his fingers through her mane. Epona walked up to Kalas and gave him a welcoming snort. "She likes you," Link smiled, his blue eyes glittering. "Come on try it!"

Kalas' eyes narrowed and he sighed. "Well then I'm not getting on there all by myself!" Link nodded. "Fare enough," he said before mounting Epona. Link then held out his hand to Kalas. The one-wing blushed slightly and took the elf's hand. The teen was instantly pulled up into the saddle in front of Link.

"Now take the reins..." Link's hands guided Kalas' to there positions on each side. "Hyah!" Link suddenly tapped Epona's sides with the stirrups and the horse broke into a gallop. Kalas screamed and his eyes squeezed tight in fear of being thrown off.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist that pressed their bodies together. "It's alright," Link whispered reassuringly into Kalas' ear. "I won't let anything happen to you..." Kalas sighed and opened his eyes a bit, letting Link's voice sooth him.

They galloped once around Lon Lon Ranch then Epona stopped, obeying the tug back on the reins. Link jumped off and then helped Kalas down. "Sorry if I held you too tight, but you were scared to death!" Link smiled. "I'll have to give you some riding lessons!"

"Yeah..." Kalas said dazed. "Let's go get Lyude up then we can got to Hyrule castle, ok?" Link turned and walked back into the house.

Kalas felt the tight feeling in his chest come back.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me!" Kalas said, frustrated with himself and walked back to the house.

He also wondered why the pain in his chest wouldn't go away...

KALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALAS

How do you like this chapter?? I'm really proud of this fic, I even drew pictures of Kalas and Link together! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos or The Legend of Zelda.

I want the thank Kid Death for reviewing my fic! It makes me so happy that you review all my chapters. I'm really happy you like it!

Enjoy the next chapter!

Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link

After another meeting with Princess Zelda it was decided that Kalas and Lyude were to stay in Hyrule, while Lyude helped to build a ship to get them home.

"Hey Kalas, Lyude do you want me to show you around the Castle Town?" asked Link as they walked down the cobblestone path away from the castle. "Yes, why not? I would love to see the life the villagers live here," the red head nodded. Kalas smiled, "It'll give us a chance to see what it's like in Hyrule."

"Alright," Link led the way into the center of town where a huge fountain was. "I like to sit here sometimes and just watch the town's people," Link sat on the edge. Kalas blushed as the wind blew the Hero's hair and the water sprayed around him. "It's so nice here..." the elf went on.

"Yes it is," Kalas shook his head slightly and sat beside Link. _See nothing to get all weird about. _Kalas told himself. _I'm sitting right next to Link and nothings happening._

"Hey Kalas!" Link's head turned so their faces were inched apart. "What do you say we play an archery game huh?"

"Archery?" Kalas asked and drew back from Link's face, feeling light-headed. "Yes! It's fun and you win money if you do well!" Link smiled and grabbed the one-wing's hand. "Let's go!" Link got up and ran, still clutching Kalas' hand. "Come on Lyude!" the elf called over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Lyude ran after them, confused.

Link opened the door of a shop and walked up to the counter. "Three rounds please," he told the person behind the counter and handed him thirty rupees. Link stepped up first, holding his bow perfectly. He shot every single target with ease, which made Kalas' chest tighten.

"Alright Kalas, your turn," Link said, handing the bow to the other teen. Kalas swallowed hard, he wanted to do well in front of Link, though he didn't know why. Kalas fit the arrow into the string and clumsily shot the arrow. It missed by a longshot and Kalas growled in frustration. He kept trying till he was out of arrows, all of them missed their targets.

"It was a good try," Link placed his hand of the other teen's shoulder. Kalas grunted but didn't look the elf in the eye. "Ok..." Link paused, confused at Kalas' reply. "Lyude it's your turn," the Hero shook his head slightly and turned his attention to the officer.

"Alright..." Lyude hesitantly took the bow in his hands and fit the arrow into the string. The first arrow he shot hit the target almost perfectly. The Imperialist hit six out of the ten targets and looked quite pleased with himself.

Link smiled and took the bow from Lyude. "Was that your first time using a bow?" the elf asked enthusiastically. Lyude nodded, "I use long range attacks in battle so I'm skilled at that sort of combat."

Link's gaze then fixed on to Kalas. "And what sort of combat are you in?" "Swordplay," Kalas said confidently, wanting to show he was strong in close range combat. "Really?" Link smirked, "I also fight that way. You must show me your blade skills one day."

The Hero went up to the counter and collected the rupees they won then the three walked outside.

"I'm starving! Do any of you want something to eat?"asked the elf. Kalas and Lyude both nodded. "Let's see what we can get..." Link walked up to one of the stands in the market.

"Let's see... Here we have fresh fruit and over there is the best tasting bread in Hyrule!" Link pointed out the other stands. "That bread looks good!" Kalas commented walking over to the stand. "I'll buy it for you then," Link stood beside the other teen and payed for three loves of bread.

"Thanks Link," Kalas smiled. Lyude nodded his thanks, "Are we going to eat all that?" the red head asked. Link shook his head, "Of course not. These loaves of bread aren't exactly small you know."

"Then I'll save it for you," Kalas took out a blank magnus from his pocket. "What is that?" Link asked looking down at the card. "It's a magnus card. It can trap the magna essence of something say..." Kalas took out another magnus from his pocket and his sword formed in his hand. "This."

Link's eyes got huge and his mouth gaped open. "How did you- how..." the Hero's voice trailed off in amazement.

Kalas smiled at the look on Link's face, trapped the manga essence of two loaves of bread in the blank magnus, then put his sword away. "Let's go back to Lon Lon Ranch shall we?" Kalas smirked at the still dazed Link.

"Y- yeah..." Link shook his head and the three walked out to Hyrule field and began to eat the bread. "You know I think I'm going to show you around Hyrule tomorrow," Link stated as they met Epona just where Link had left her.

"I'll show you where the Zoras live and the Gorons. We'll have a lot of fun!" Kalas looked at Lyude and they both nodded that it sounded like a good idea.

Link and Lyude mounted Epona and Kalas flew into the sky as they headed back to Lon Lon Ranch.

Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link

Deep in the forest of Hyrule there was no sunlight between the trees and the air felt damp and hot.

A spring of water was in the middle of a clearing and the water looked black from the darkness.

A hand reached out from the cold water and the person dragged itself onto land. It lay there gasping, his wet clothing clinging to it's body.

Red eyes where seen under the dark stands of dripping wet hair, splitting through the darkness.

The person opened his mouth and whispered one word with a lustful revenge...

"Link..."

Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link

Ohh... creepy!! Who is that I wonder? (Smirk) Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos or The Legend of Zelda.

Here is the fifth chapter! Yay! Something happens in this chapter that I know shonin-ai, yaoi, and BL fans want! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you all like it!

Enjoy!

KALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALAS

"Kalas, hey Kalas get up!"

"Ugh... Just a little longer..." the Raven mumbled and shifted in bed.

"Kalas come on! Get up!"

"Ugghhhh..." Kalas grumbled and drew the covers over his eyes.

"Kalas!"

The covers were suddenly pulled from the one-wing's face and staring down at him was Link, looking annoyed. "Link!" Kalas exclaimed, startled, and drew the covers over his bare chest, feeling embarrassed.

"Come on Kalas. I told you I was going to show you around Hyrule today," Link motioned for Kalas to get up. "Is Lyude up?" asked Kalas, rubbing his eyes. "Yes I took him to Hyrule castle earlier to talk with Princess Zelda, so it looks like you're the only one I'll be spending the day with," the elf smiled.

_Great just what I need..._ Kalas thought. _I entire day with Link... alone!_

"I'll let you get ready," Link said walking out the door and closing it behind him.

"What am I going to do!?" Kalas started to panic. "Why am I like this all the time? What's wrong with me? Why do I get all nervous and hot what he's even near me?"

Kalas got out of bed, shaking his head in confusion, unable or unwilling to see the obvious answer in front of him.

The teen changed his pants, put on his vest, his cape, and slid on his shoes. He then walked over to the windowsill where his Winglet lay and snapped it into place on his back. Kalas walked out the door and down the stares and stopped short.

Link sitting at the kitchen table with he head down, resting on his arms. Kalas stood still for a few seconds and heard faint snoring. _Great now he's asleep... _Kalas thought to himself. He slowly walked over to where Link was sleeping and stood there wondering what to do.

_Should I wake him up... or should I let him sleep? _Kalas asked and sighed. _I guess I should get him up, he was looking forward to today._

Kalas bent down towards Link's face. "Link..." he whispered.

No response.

Kalas took in a deep breath and moved his mouth closer to Link's long pointed ear. "Link." he said again, but didn't realize how close he was to Link's ear. The Raven's lips brushed against the Hero's skin. Link moaned in his sleep, a long deep throated moan...

Kalas drew away in fear that Link would wake up, but he didn't stir.

Not knowing why, Kalas drew himself closer to the elf's ear once again. "Link..." He whispered, his lips touching skin and his breath hot. Link moaned again and gasped shifting in his sleep.

Liking that reacion more than the first Kalas drew his mouth even closer, his breath hot and heavy, his lips pressing against skin, his heart pounding, his chest heaving with anticipation...

"Link..." he whispered, almost lustfully. Shocked at the way he said the Hero's name and what he was doing, Kalas began to pull away...

Link's arms shot up and wrapped around Kalas' neck while his face came closer to the Raven's.

Their lips locked and Kalas was too stunned to pull away.

The Hero's tongue brushed against Kalas lips and the teen was too shocked to think. He opened his mouth and felt Link's warm muscle enter. Kalas moaned and made their tongues intertwine. Link was also moaning, his muscle wrestled and played with Kalas' tongue.

The Hero's fingers twisted in Kalas' soft blue hair, pulling their mouths even closer... Making the kiss deeper and hotter...

Suddenly Link pulled away and rested his head back on the table, one arm on the table, the other in his lap. He began to lightly snore again.

Link was still asleep.

Kalas was too shocked to do anything. His eyes were wide, but his mouth was clenched, as if the kiss had sealed it shut forever.

The passion Kalas was experiencing a second ago turned into an intense embarrassment. The teen could think of nothing to do but stand there and stare at the elf, his mind racing...

_What do I do!?_

_What do I say!?_

_What can I-_

His frantic thoughts were cut off as Link opened his eyes and slowly raised his head off the table.

Kalas blushed a deep shade of red and turned away before Link focused his eyes on him. "Kalas..." Link mumbled. "I had the weirdest dream..."

"You- uhh- did?" Kalas asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes I had a dream I was kissing..."

Kalas closed his eyes and braced himself for his name, knowing he would snap when it was said...

"Zelda."

The Raven's eyes snapped open and he turned to face the other teen. "Zelda?" he asked, and his eyes unfocused in thought.

_So all Link was doing was a form of "sleepwalking" and I was Zelda, in his dream... The one he was kissing..._

"Kalas?" Link asked him, pulling the teen out of his thoughts. "Kalas are you alright?" Link asked and stood. He walked over to were Kalas was standing but the Raven backed away.

"Uhhh Link... I don't feel so great... Ummmm c- can we skip going out today so I can sleep?" Kalas lied and backed up to the foot of the stares. "You don't feel well?" Link asked with concern. "I can make you some tea if you want."

"No, no it's fine! I just, uhhh... need to sleep," Kalas turned away from the elf and walked up the stares and into his room. He shut the door behind him. He thudded against the door and sank down, sitting with his back to the door.

He gasped and doubled over, his fist clutching to his chest... A burning feeling, one that was almost going to rip him open made the teen realize what it meant...

It was Link.

The question that was buried deep inside Kalas' mind surfaced. His eyes widened and his fist clenched tighter in absolute shock.

"Do I love Link?"

KALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALASKALAS

Sooooo did you like it? The reason why I didn't put more into the kissing scene was because if Kalas tried to do something more with Link, like put his arms around him or something, Link would have woken up.

I hope you liked it! I have the next chapter all planed out so I'll be posting it sooner than later if I get reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos or the Legend of Zelda.

Finally the next chapter!!! Enjoy!

Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link

He gulped and slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound. "Kalas!" Link called from downstairs. _Ugh... Link must have good hearing..._ Kalas thought. He hoped to go downstairs without being noticed to get something to eat. He had been up in his room for hours and didn't have anything to eat that day.

Kalas walked down the stairs and saw Link sitting and the table eating an apple. "Uhhh... Hey, Link..." Kalas said shakily.

Link stood and stared into Kalas' eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked. "You look pale." The elf reached up to feel Kalas' forehead but the one-wing pulled away. "It's nothing... It's just something that happened to me this morning is making me feel... weird, is all." Kalas smiled oddly and sat down across from where Link was sitting.

"If you're sure..." Link said though he didn't sound convinced. "You want something to eat?" he then asked. "Yeah, I'll have-" Kalas stopped in mid-sentence when Link suddenly sighed deeply and ran his fingers though his hair, while still looking at him.

"Uhhhh... Ummm... I- uhhh..." Kalas stuttered. "Yes?" Link stared expectantly and the other teen. Kalas took in a deep breath to calm himself down. "I-" He stared. "Suddenly... lost my appetite." he concluded.

"But you need to eat something when you're not well!" Link retched his arm across the table and touched Kalas' cheek. Kalas gasped slightly, but didn't pull away. "You need to get better. I don't want you to get worse." the Hero of Time smiled and got up. "I'll make you some soup."

Kalas just stared as Link began to walk about the kitchen get out a pot and food. Suddenly Kalas was on his feet and walking over to Link who had his back turned, chopping up vegetables. Kalas stopped, his chest a few inches from the Hero's back. "Link..." he whispered.

"Hmm?" Link questioned and turned around to look Kalas in the eyes, there faces not even a foot apart. "I was wondering..." Kalas stared and leaned in closer so their bodies where pressing together and Link's back was pushed against the counter.

"Yes?" Link looked a bit alarmed, but he was blushing at the same time. "Do you..." Kalas stopped and looked down unable to look at the elf in the eyes. He was going to ask the question...

"Do you think you can put carrots in the soup?"

Link blinked and started to laugh. "Oh you! What do you think I'm cutting? Silly!" Link chucked and turned to continue what he was doing.

"Thanks Link." the one-wing sighed. "Sorry I leaned on you like that... I was kind of... off balance..." he muttered and walked back to sit at the table. "That's ok, I didn't mind." Link smiled.

Kalas buried his head in his hands. _I'm such a fool!_

Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link

"Lyude, hi!" Link greeted the officer as he came through the door. "Hello Link, Kalas!" Lyude said cheerfully. "Hi..." Kalas grumbled. "Are you ok, Kalas?" asked the Imperialist.

"Kalas hasn't been feeling well today so I'm going to take him through the forest tomorrow, to get some fresh air." Link smiled. Lyude nodded and sat next to Kalas.

Lyude begain to speak. "You'll both be happy to know that Princess Zelda and I have started working on an air ship that can take us home-" Kalas' head shot up. "What?" he cut Lyude off, his eyes wide with alarm. "Although the process will be slow because we have to make the craft by hand." Lyude continued.

Kalas sighed in relief and got up. "I think I'll go to bed early today. I want to get up early tomorrow and be ready to go." He turned to go upstairs and stopped. "Lyude... do you think you'll come with us tomorrow?" the one-wing asked.

The officer shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Kalas but I have an engagement with Princess Zelda tomorrow. I told her I would be at the castle."

"Ok... goodnight..." Kalas stiffly walked up the stairs and into his room. "Just me and Link tomorrow!? I don't know how much longer I can take this!" Kalas ran his fingers though his blue hair.

He heavily sat on his bed deep in thought. "Ever since I met Link I've had these feeling for him, but not for any other guy... I wonder if this is just a passing feeling I'm going though..."

Suddenly the door opened and Lyude walked in. "Link and I have decided to go to bed as well. We all have big days ahead of us tomorrow so we need our rest."

"Yeah..." Kalas agreed and suddenly a crazy idea popped into his head... "Lyude?" Kalas asked and the officer turned around and faced the one-wing.

Kalas got up and walked across the room to where Lyude was standing.

"Lyude would it be too much to ask if I..." Kalas paused and blushed red. "I-if I asked to kiss you?"

Lyude's face turned as crimson as his hair and his breathing became shallow gasps. "W-w-what!?" he stammered, unable to form any other words.

"Y-yeah..." Kalas swallowed hard. "I want to know something..." The Imperial officer's eyes were huge and he looked as though he were just zapped by a Thunder Fish.

Before he could reply Kalas locked his lips with the red-head. The one-wing closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, trying to feel the sensation he felt before.

But there was nothing.

His breath didn't come in gasps, his heart wasn't pounding, his chest didn't hurt...

They both broke away, slightly short of breath. Kalas looked down at the floor, unable to look Lyude in the eye. _I shouldn't have done that..._

"Kalas..." Lyude began but the other teen placed his hand over the officer's lips. "No Lyude... I'm sorry..." Kalas sighed, "I wanted to see if I would feel the same way if I kissed you, but I don't. I don't understand what I feel..."

"Feel the same way about who?" Lyude asked. Kalas hesitated and looked into Lyude's eyes.

"Link..." Kalas' voice trailed off when the other teen broke the eye contact. "Oh..." Lyude's sounded hurt.

"Lyude I'm so sorry!" Kalas dropped down to his knees. "I'm just so confused! I don't understand!" Kalas' eyes filled with tears as his arms wrapped around Lyude's legs. "I'm sorry!" his tears began to stream down his face and drop into the floor. "Oh, Lyude I'm so sorry!"

Lyude bent down and gently unwrapped Kalas' arms from around his legs. The then embraced Kalas tightly. "It's ok..." he whispered into the other teen's ear.

"I'm sorry..." Kalas sobbed. "I'm sorry..."

"Kalas... It's alright... I'm here for you." Lyude tightened the embrace.

"I'm sorry..." Kalas whispered it over and over.

"I'm... sorry..." the one-wing drifted to sleep, completely exhausted.

"It's alright..." Lyude smiled and cradled the sleeping raven in his arms.

Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link

Aww! Poor Lyude! Please review! The next chapter is going to be AWESOME!! Mwahahaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I don't own Baten Kaitos or The Legend of Zelda.

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had it all planed out in my head, it was just a matter of writing it. I hope you all like it!

Enjoy the next chapter!!

Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas

"Mmmmm... Uhh..." Kalas groaned as he opened his eyes. He instantly remembered what had happened the night before and shot up. To his surprise he was in bed.

Kalas blinked in confusion. "But that last thing I remember was..." an image of himself kissing Lyude flashed in his mind. "Lyude!" Kalas cried out loud.

"Ah, Kalas you're awake."

Kalas knew that voice and it wasn't Lyude...

Link opened the door and walked in the room. Kalas quickly looked down, avoiding Link's gaze as he came closer. "Lyude..." said Kalas, before Link could say anything once he got to the Raven's bedside. "Where's Lyude?"

"I brought him to Hyrule Castle bright and early. He seemed detracted about something, you know what it might be?" asked Link, obviously concerned for the officer.

Kalas sighed. _I can't tell him the truth..._

"He probably just misses home..." Kalas said and looked out the window, still trying to avoid Link's beautiful eyes. The blonde sat beside the one-wing, making him blush slightly. "Do you miss home?" asked the elf softly.

"I..." Kalas paused and gathered up the courage to turn his head and stare into Link's eyes. "I don't, really... I don't have anyone to go back to... No family, virtually no friends... I want..." Kalas paused again. "I want to... stay here longer and experience this new world!"

Link smiled and stood. "Well that's just that we're going to do! Get ready to leave, we're going to the forest!" He turned and walked out the door.

Kalas' chest burned with what he really wanted to say...

_I want to be with you._

Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas

Stepping outside into the cool morning air, Kalas breathed in and out, trying to relax himself. "Good your finally here!" Link smiled as he led Epona over to where the one-wing stood. The elf swiftly mounted the horse then held his hand out for Kalas.

Kalas swallowed hard and hesitantly took Link's hand. His heart began to pound wildly as he was pulled up into the saddle behind the Hero of Time. "Hold on tight!" Link said and glanced over his shoulder at Kalas.

Kalas wrapped is arms around Link's waist and drew his body up to the elf's back. The one-wing felt Link's muscles tense under his green tunic.

Kalas gasped feeling this. _His body feels so nice…_ Kalas thought to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Link whooped snapped the reins. Epona whinnied and began to gallop away from Lon Lon Ranch.

Kalas gasped at how fast Epona was running and drew his body closer to Links', his chest fully on Link's back and his fingers digging into the green cloth, holding on for dear life.

Link smiled devilishly at Kalas' uneasiness and snapped the reins making Epona go faster. "Link!!!!" Kalas cried out and clung to the Hero. His chin resting on Link's shoulder and his entire body pressed firmly against Link's back. Kalas' arms wrapped around Link's chest and he clung on tighter…

Kalas blushed red but didn't let go. Link's warmth was comforting and the feeling of his body was amazing…

As soon as Epona started to run she stopped. "We're here already?" asked Kalas, slowly taking his arms from around the Hero. "Kalas we've been riding for 7 minutes," Link replayed as he dismounted Epona. "Oh…" Kalas said. It seemed shorter than that…

"Good girl Epona. I'll call when I need you, ok?" said Link as he pat his horse on the nose. She neighed as if understanding and walked away. "Come on Kalas!" Link smiled and began to walk towards the forest. Kalas followed the elf into the forest and soon everything around them was green.

The sun barely shown above the dense treetops and the air was moist and refreshing.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Link as he walked slowly next to Kalas. The raven couldn't look the elf in the eye.

_In the woods… darkness… together… alone…_ was all the blue haired teen could think about.

Link rested a hand on Kalas' shoulder, snapping him out of his bad thoughts. "Are you feeling any better?" Link asked again. Kalas took in a deep breath of air. "A little… But there's so much on my mind…" Kalas admitted still looking at the ground.

"About home?" Link asked. "Yeah." Kalas replied. _And you…_ he added silently to himself. "Well I'm glad this nice fresh forest air helps! It always makes me feel better when I'm not well," said Link cheerfully.

They continued to walk deeper into the forest. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" asked Kalas to Link. The elf nodded "I've been in these woods for almost all my life. I know my way," he said reassuringly.

Kalas gave a sigh or relief but kept his hand near his belt that held his magnus. "Kalas you're so tense what could possibly happen with me around?" asked Link with a slight laugh.

"You want to eat?" Asked Link as they cam into a small clearing. "Sure." Kalas said and he sat on a log. He got out his magnus with the food stored in them. "'I'm going to go get some wood for a fire. I'll be right back," said Link and he walked away into the trees.

Kalas watched him go and sighed. "Ugh! Get a grip, Kalas!" he said out loud to himself. "Link doesn't like me that way!" as soon as the raven said that his heart ached. "But why?... I don't understand why I feel this way for him…"

A bush rustled and Kalas jumped. He saw a shadow and heard footsteps leading away from the clearing. _Oh my god! _Kalas franticly thought and shot up. _He heard me!_

The teen began to run after Link. He went deeper and deeper into the forest, shouting for Link to stop. As he ran the forest got darker and thicker. The air was dense and heavy making it hard for Kalas to breathe.

Kalas stopped in a small clearing near a big pool of water. It was dark and there were no noises besides the panting of the frightened teen. _I lost him… what does he think of me? I can't ever face him again…_

Suddenly an arrow came from the darkness, then another, both trapping and cloth of his sleeves against a tree, trapping his arms. A clawshot came shooting seconds later and hit Kalas up against a tree by his neck, trapping him.

Kalas cried out it fright. "Let me go!" he shouted and still tried to pull free.

"I'm sorry Kalas but I can't do that…"

It was Link's voice but something was different…

It was husky…

Dark…

Evil…

"Who are you!?" Kalas demanded.

A figure stepped out of the brush. It was Link…

No, not Link… A Shadow of Link.

"W-wha!? H-how…" Kalas gasped, wide-eyed.

Dark Link smirked, his red eyes gleaming. He slowly walked towards the raven, the length of the clawshot shortening as he drew closer.

"Does it really matter?" smiled the shadow. "All you need to know is…" he released Kalas from his clawshot. Dark Link's hand was replaced where the weapon had once been.

"I am everything Link isn't…" Dark Link whispered, tightening his grip around Kalas' throat. The shadow drew his mouth close to Kalas' ear. "His hate, anger, greed, envy, and…" He drew his mouth even closer, his hot breath washing over the side of Kalas' face.

"Desires…"

That word send chills down the raven's spine.

"You liked that?" asked the shadow pulling away. Kalas lowered his eyes. Dark Link loosened his grip on Kalas' throat a bit and smiled.

In a flash his other hand was brought up to Kalas' face and brought him down on his lips.

Kalas' eyes widened as far as they could go and tried to pull away. In response Dark Link slammed Kalas against the tree and angrily kissed him. His tongue violently entered Kalas' unwilling mouth and the teen let out muffled cried of protest.

Dark Link smirked against Kalas' lips and pulled away. Kalas was gasping and struggling to get free but it was no use. Dark Link's tongue slid past his lips and onto Kalas', tracing around the teen's lips.

Suddenly Kalas felt a pain on his lower lip as a canine tooth sunk into his lip. Kalas cried out is pain, which only made Dark bite down harder.

The one-wing felt blood it was running down his chin. Dark Link released Kalas' lip from his teeth and licked the blood from Kalas' mouth.

Dark Link drew close to Kalas' ear once again and whispered

"I want to hear you scream louder…"

Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas Kalas

Ohhhhhh Dark Link's nasty but I love him! I hope to get the next chapter up faster than this one… Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Kalas struggled to get free at those words

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos of the Legend of Zelda.

OMG!! Finally the next chapter!! I'm sorry you all have to wait so long all the time. I'm so happy this fanfic is a success! Thank you all for reading and reviewing it!! Now on to the chapter!!

Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link

Kalas struggled to get free at those words. "Get away from me!" he shouted and kicked his feet out at Dark Link. "Now that's not very nice…" Dark Link said mockingly. He stepped to the Kalas' side, out of reach of his legs. The shadow took out an arrow and managed to take hold of Kalas' pant legs from their flailing.

The elf buried the arrow deep into the tree, along with the cloth so the raven's legs were trapped, just like his arms. Dark Link did the same to Kalas' other leg.

The one-wing struggled to get free but it was no use. The cloth his clothes were made with were strong and wouldn't rip…

"Hmmm…" Dark Link narrowed his eyes and frowned, examining Kalas' position. "Oh I know…" Dark Link whispered under his breath.

_Darnit!! If I don't get away… _Kalas desperately thought.

The shadow pulled the arrows out of the tree one at a time to free Kalas' arms. The raven violently thrashed to break away but the elf was much stronger. "Get your hands off me!!" Kalas raised his voice and his eyes flashed in terror. The shadow pinned the one-wing's arms over his head with his arrows.

"Mmmmm… now that's better…" Dark Link purred he moved closer to Kalas, his, eyes a blood red lust…

He licked around Kalas' bloody lips and the raven turned his face away, trying to avoid any of that disgusting contact.

Dark Link smirked wider and brought his hand up to clutch Kalas' jaw. He forced Kalas' head to look forward and continued to lick around the raven's mouth.

"Stop-" Kalas began but was cut off when elf's tongue entered his mouth. "Mmmmm!!" Kalas exclaimed and tried to pull away but the elf kept a tight grip on his jaw. The raven felt the wet muscle push it's way to the back of his mouth and almost down his throat. He gagged which made Dark Link go in deeper. Kalas kept gagging to a point where he felt sick.

The shadow tore his lips away and smirked, satisfied. Kalas was shaking, so much so it felt like the night Gaicomo killed his Grandfather.

"S-stop…" Kalas choked. He hung his head and tightly shut his eyes and let the tears fall from his eyes. "Please stop… I'm begging you…" Kalas' pride screamed for him to stop. The raven wasn't one to beg but he didn't want this. He just wanted to be with Link away from this sick creature.

Away from what h knew was going to happen to him…

"Begging are you?" Dark Link said lowering his face to Kalas ear. "That's so hot…" the elf purred.

Kalas' eyes shot open when he felt his shirt being tugged away to expose his shoulder. Teeth met flesh when Dark Link bit down. The shadow's sharp canines sank deep into the raven's skin and he screamed. "Link!" Kalas wished his cries would reach his friends' ears.

The next thing Kalas new cloth was being forced into his mouth.

He was being gagged.

_No NO! This isn't happening! Not to me! Not now!_

"We can't have you screaming for your little Hero now can we?" asked Dark Link, his eyes a new shade of dark red. It was terrifying… He flashed a smile and Kalas saw his teeth were dripping with crimson. The one-wing then became conscious of his shoulder that had a deep wound with freely flowing blood. Dark Link resumed biting his shoulder then licking the blood away before a new wave came gushing out.

Kalas hung his head again and just let it happen. There was nothing that would save him, and his didn't want to watch himself be molested. He heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and he thought he was going to die…

He heard the swipe of the blade and he heard tearing sound. Before he knew it all his layers or clothes were ripped through, revealing his medium built chest. The raven's eyes shot open once more in surprise and he tried to sink back into the tree as he tried to cover his exposed body.

_Get away. Get away from me!! _Kalas screamed in his head.

He watched in horror as Dark Link bent down. His hand slowly crept over the raven's chest, lightly touching his skin. Kalas involuntarily arched into the touch and a small sound escaped his mouth.

"My my Kalas, you've never been touched before?" asked the elf his eyes glittering evilly. Kalas looked away shamefully, he was so helpless… so powerless to stop this…

Dark Link began to explore Kalas' smooth skin more, using both hands, and then lowering his head. He licked a trail in between Kalas' collarbone and the one-wing moaned. He knew he shouldn't but his body didn't listen.

"Mmmmm…" Kalas bit against the cloth in his mouth and tears welled up again in his eyes. _Link… I'm so sorry! I don't want this!_

Dark Link stood and removed the gag, a second later it was replaced by his mouth. His arms ventured under Kalas' clothes and around his back. The raven's skin was so smooth and the slight muscle felt so good…

Dark Link moved his thigh between Kalas' legs and the raven's eyes widened in horror. The elf laughed softly and began to slowly move his leg up and down. Kalas moaned loudly into the elf's mouth.

_No I can't let this happen! _Kalas tried to tear his mouth away, but it only made Dark Link kiss him harder, almost savagely.

The shadow explored Kalas' back more and felt the winglet. He smirked against Kalas' lips and throbbed his tongue against one-wing's.

Dark Link dug his nails into Kalas' flesh at the top of his back and slowly trailed them downward, creating long bloody lines. Kalas screamed against the shadow's lips and his chest arched into Dark Link's body, at the same time making the friction against the elf's thigh greater. Kalas gasped and moaned, his knees weakening.

Why was there a small part of him that wanted this, when I knew it was so horribly wrong?

The shadow shivered from the scream and the tenseness of Kalas' body. He loved the desperate sounds of pain and unwanted pleasure…

Dark Link drew away and they were both panting. He replaced the gag and licked his lips with a devilish grin and lightly chuckled to himself.

Kalas was breathing heavily, lightly moaning. His back was pulsing with pain and his legs felt so weak… He didn't dare look the shadow in the eye. He was too terrified to look into those lust filled blood red eyes…

Suddenly he felt himself falling. He was falling to the ground. He wasn't against the tree...

Was he being let go?

He hit the floor and began to get up. Dark Link stepped on his back and put pressure until began to see blood seep through Kalas' clothes. The one-wing let out a muffled cry of pain and shut his eyes tight.

The teen heard movement and felt the shadow kneeling beside him. He was maneuvered so his layers of clothes were removed from his body, revealing his bloody back. He felt his arms being tugged at so they were over his head. He struggled to pull away, but it was in vein. His hands were bound and tied together over his head. Kalas then felt a tugging at his back.

_No he wouldn't…_

_He can't!_

Dark Link was pulling on Kalas' Winglet.

"You won't be using this to escape…" Dark Link whispered giving it a hard tug, pulling it loose from Kalas' back. Kalas made a noise in protest as he heard his Winglet being thrown somewhere in the forest.

_NO! My Winglet!_

"Let's see that other wing of yours…" Dark Link hissed, turning Kalas' body over with his foot. The raven was crying hysterically and his body was shaking in agony and rage.

Kalas lay there, refusing to do as the shadow wanted. Dark Link grit his teeth "Do it," he said forcefully. He got on top of Kalas and began to move his thigh up and down in between Kalas' legs. The raven moaned loudly and involuntarily bucked his hips downward. "N-no…" was all he managed to gasp his voice was full of pleasure and pain. Dark Link frowned "Do it!!" he demanded and punched Kalas in the face. The one-wing cried out and he was punched again on the opposite side. Again and again, it was so painful…

The elf stood up "DO IT!" he screamed and kicked Kalas' side, making the one-wing scream. The force flipped him over on his stomach and he limply lay there.

Kalas had never felt so much pain in his life… Or so much pleasure…

Dark Link walked over to were the one-wing lay and bent down. He removed the gag from Kalas' mouth. "Show me your wing." He whispered darkly. Kalas slightly shook his head, no.

Dark Link growled in anger and as he stood up he took Kalas by his soft blue hair. The shadow pulled Kalas into the air, so most of Kalas' body was dead weight, except for his legs which still rested on the ground. Kalas yelped in pain and twisted his head, to try and pull away.

"Show me your wing!" Dark Link violently pulled upward and Kalas screamed in agony. "Ahhhhhhh!!" Kalas arched his body. He was sweating and panting, trying so hard to stop his body from doing what he didn't want. A hot wave of pleasure coursed through his body and in a blue flash a deformed gray wing unfolded on his back. Dark Link smiled and released Kalas' hair so he fell face first to the ground.

Kalas lay there, gasping for air, and sweat was dripping off his body. He wasn't sure what had just happened to him. "Link…" he gasped. He was s exhausted he just wanted to sleep, though the pain and pleasure still lingered.

Dark Link smiled and he stared lustfully at the raven. He was going to have fun with him…

Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link

Poor Kalas… (cries) Hehe! Dark Link is so evil! I hope you all like it! Please review!


End file.
